This invention relates to an improved method to texture yarn, particularly synthetic yarn, such as apparel or carpet yarn. This invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,535, 4,157,604, 4,135,280, 4,133,087, 4,074,405, 4,024,611 and 4,024,610 all hereby incorporated by reference in toto. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,228, 3,816,887, 3,643,298 and 3,438,101 also all hereby incorporated by reference in toto.
A related invention is found in Ser. No. 413,403 filed Aug. 31, 1982, hereby incorporated by reference in toto.
This invention is an improvement over previous moving cavity jet texturing devices, and enables such devices to operate at high speed. The prior art had no means to exhaust and/or deflect fluid from inside the moving barrier screen wheel.